Snape
by Anne Zwarts
Summary: Snape and Dumbledore seem to like eachother... a lot..... it's my first (and last?) slash, although it's a mild slash...


Snape  
  
Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
and Head of Slytherin House, was well-known for is filthy hair and bad temper. Most of the time, Snape didn't care, it made him Severus Snape, it was his trademark at Hogwarts. Though, once a week Snape took a shower, and this story is starting at one of those memorial moments.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Snape was taking a shower, and this was a very memorial moment, because he was happy –something that doesn't happen too much– he was singing happily. Well, singing … it sounded more like this: "Laalaaaaaalaalaaaaaaaaa!!!!!". And so on, everybody who would have come to see him in such a mood, wouldn't recognise him. No one, except for one: Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't known at Hogwarts that they were in love, not yet … But ever since their meeting in the corridor at the empty classroom with the Mirror of Erised, Snape was happier than he had ever been. Even Harry had noticed: last Friday when they had double Potions with Slytherin. That was the first time Snape didn't took points from Gryffindor. Anyway, Snape was in a very good mood and showering, when this story begins. He felt the warm water flood over his body, he looked at his hand, there were some remains of soap on it. He washed it off, and ran his fingers through his filthy hair:  
  
"Dear Severus, I think you have wonderful hair, when you washed it … You know I love you, but your hair is a little bit … well, you know … filthy …" That's what Dumbledore told him once. The thought of Dumbledore's face made him feel strange, happy, made him blush … It made him feel like he never felt before, and he wanted to do everything for Dumbledore he could do. He even made a special shampoo to make his hair clean, soft and shiny. He had even thought of something to string his hair together, but when he looked in a mirror to see what that would look like, he changed his mind. It made him look even worse than normal, a bad idea, he thought. Severus took the shampoo and put some on his hair, it felt great already. He spread it all over his hair, it made him feel happier and happier, after five minutes the feeling flooded away, he washed the shampoo out of his hair and he ran his fingers through it again. Severus closed his eyes, his hair felt so … clean, so wonderful, he was hypnotised by the feeling … Suddenly he heard the door creak, he opened his eyes, then he heard a very familiar voice call his name:  
  
"Severus! Severus? Where are you?" there was a silence, then the same voice said:  
  
"What do I smell? Isn't that Betsy Glow's every-hair-cleaning Shampoo? Wow! Do you really use it? You're hair must be nice and shiny now!" Severus's lips curled in a very warm smile, that was Albus. Severus quickly closed the taps and picked up his towel.  
  
"Albus! Are you there, my dear? I'm coming!" Dripping with water Severus turned up in his bedroom, Albus already was there, waiting for him by the window.  
  
* * *  
  
Albus turned around to face Severus when the door opened, and smiled very warm. Severus smiled back at him and walked to him, to kiss him. They were standing there, kissing, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Both Albus and Severus looked up, and they let go of each other, the towel Severus was still wearing fell on the floor. There was a second knock, this time there was Filch's voice added to it:  
  
"Severus! Are you there? I have a question for you!". Severus and Albus looked at each other, puzzled. What are we supposed to do? With a look Albus made clear to Severus that he had to pick up the towel and that he himself hid somewhere under the bed. Severus picked up the towel and said:  
  
"Argus, I'm coming, but I warn you, I've just taken a shower!"  
  
He walked to the door, opened it, and looked straight at in Filch's eyes, and said with his usual cool voice: "Argus, nice to see you again. Why are you disturbing me here?"  
  
Filch looked angry and said: "You are growing mild to your students Severus, they are going to make more trouble in the corridors since a week. What's going on with you? Can I –"  
  
"NO! Stay right there, no, leave! I haven't asked you to come over to my bedroom Argus. Go away, and when I once see you again knocking on my bedroom door, I'll slam it shut in front of you, now LEAVE!!!"  
  
And after these words Filch left, Severus watched him walking away. When Filch had gone, Severus stalked to his bathroom to pick up his wand and walked to the door of his office to lock it with a charm. When he got back in his bedroom, he let the towel fell off his body, on the floor and used a drying charm on himself. Albus was standing in front of him, smiling,  
  
"You did that very well, dear. I admire you even more now …" Severus smiled back at him and put his arms around him, kissed him … they fell on the four- poster, still kissing … Then, suddenly, without a warning, Albus hit Severus in his face. Severus was stunned, why would Albus do such a thing? He watched at Albus, whose face was filled with a look of pure pain.  
  
Severus stood up, while Albus said: "You'd better bring me up to Poppy, because I think you just broke my back!" Severus was shocked, he heaved Albus on his feet and wanted to bring him to Madame Pomfrey, when Albus said: "Before we go: I think you'd better pull on your robes. I don't want to know how Poppy will react when she sees you … -naked!"  
  
Severus looked down and said: "You're right, I'll be right back!"  
  
Severus walked away, picked up his robes and pulled them on. Together they went to the hospital wing, hoping Madame Pomfrey wouldn't ask how come Albus broke his back. Luckily she didn't ask, but next day, when Albus was still in the hospital wing (Madame Pomfrey insisted on that), was horrible to Severus. Several students heard that something had happened to the Headmaster and some students heard (or saw) that Albus was brought to the hospital wing by Severus. Severus was happy it was Sunday, which didn't take away he was behaving to the Gryffindor-, Ravenclaw- and Hufflepuff- students like he used to do, but when Draco Malfoy came to him to ask if is was true what was said about him, Severus snarled to him:  
  
"That's none of your business Malfoy! Get back to the dungeons in which you belong, before I take points of from Slytherin. Yes, you heard that correctly, I'll take points from my own house if you don't disappear at once. NOW GO!!!!!"  
  
Malfoy didn't know what to say, he ran away, and Severus stood there, stunned. He thought: I lost my control to a student of my own house, my God, I have to go to Albus at once, before I'm going to be crazy!  
  
* * *  
  
"Severus, how nice you came to me! Why do you look so…-" But Severus cut him of,  
  
"Yes, I know, that's why I'm here. I just lost my control in front of Malfoy, I said to him that if he … that if he … that if he didn't disappear at once I would take points from Slytherin. Oh, I'm so ashamed!"  
  
Albus gave him a warm smile, and said: "Severus, please, sit down! It's wasn't your fault last night, really! I'm just getting … well, I'm just getting a little bit old and …"  
  
"No! No, you're not, I mean, you're getting a little older, everyone does, but that's not the point, Albus, I love you, and you don't know what the students keep telling about me and you. They're suspecting something already, we have to be careful!" Albus grinned.  
  
"You know, you're só lovable when you're worried!"  
  
"You're making joke out of it! but it's not funny!!!!!" Albus sighs, "That's the point, you understand me wrong. We both don't want it to be known about our relationship, but the problem is that you were in an extremely good mood last week, and now, when I'm here in the hospital wing, you're telling your own student, from your own house, that he's going to get points off when he walks through the corridors. I don't think it's that strange other students are suspecting something. And by the way, I'm leaving the hospital wing today. That's something to look forward to, isn't it?"  
  
Severus smiled, "Yes, my love, that surely is!" Severus bent over to kiss Albus, but Albus stopped him, "Remember, darling, we're in sickbay. Madame Pomfrey doesn't know about it…." Disappointed stood Severus up, turned to walk to the door when he saw who was standing there …  
  
"O, hello Professor Snape, funny to see you here!" Severus's look turned ice-colt and answered with a very, very colt voice:  
  
"Don't be to happy about it Potter. Well, I hope the Headmaster has time to speak to you …"  
  
"It's alright Severus, let him go, it's alright!" Severus growled something to Harry, before he walked out of the hospital wing, his robes swishing after him. By the time he got back to his office, he thought he'd gone crazy: he left his friend because that irritable Potter-guy was coming in. So when he was in his office, he sat down behind his desk, tomorrow it was Monday, and then he had to teach again, but h hadn't prepared the lesson. It were sixth years, from Gryffindor and Slytherin, with those horrible twin brothers which were also called Fred and George Weasley. He hated that whole family, hadn't enough money to buy themselves proper wands or books or robes. They were on the second place of his black list of students, Potter was number one …  
  
* * *  
  
"Professor Snape, Professor Snape! I've been looking for you everywhere, I couldn't find you. You were with the Headmaster, weren't you? I've seen the two of you a lot together lately. Anyway, that's not why I was looking for you. I was looking for you because I have finished the essay you wanted me to make. Well, here it is, one role of parchment."  
  
Severus looked stunned, and said to the girl: "You have seen us? May I ask you where? I can't remember we were together."  
  
The girl looked frightened and answered: "I – in – in the Hospital Wing, Professor. You – you were bending over the Headmaster as if you wanted to kiss him. Of – of course I know you wouldn't want to do that but – but…"  
  
"Don't tell anyone about what you saw, understood?" hissed Severus. Then he took the essay she was still holding in her hands, nodded with his usual grumpy face, turned on his heels and strode away. He walked straight to his office and sat down behind his desk, Albus knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it? I don't want to be disturbed." There was a short silence, and a man's voice answered: "It's me, Albus."  
  
"Come in," growled Severus. The door opened and Albus Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Severus, what's the matter with you? You're looking so … grumpy, I hope it isn't because of Harry who came into the hospital wing today?"  
  
Severus looked up from his work, and said: "No, of course it isn't. Who do you think I am? Letting myself go away, just because a student wants to see you? Haha! No, of course not! Say, Albus, how many points has Gryffindor left anyway?"  
  
Albus stopped smiling, and said, in a warning voice to Severus: "After you're going to teach them tomorrow, no one. Severus, you have to listen to me, why are you taking off so much points from Gryffindor? Slytherin isn't almighty if you're thinking that."  
  
Severus gasped too many breath at once because he was shocked by what Albus said to him. It really was too much, because he started coughing, when he could breath normally again, he said: "Wait a minute, Albus! What makes you think that I should be thinking that Slytherin is almighty?"  
  
Albus grinned when he saw how surprised Severus was, and he said: "Never mind, dear, I just wanted to know how you would react when I was saying such a thing …"  
  
Severus didn't know what to say or what to do. He felt ashamed he reacted like that, because he thought Slytherin was almighty, indeed. Albus walked around Severus' desk, so that he came standing behind Severus, he laid his hands on his shoulders.  
  
Severus was stunned at once, he didn't expect it, but Albus whispered in his ear: "Just relax, Severus, it's alright …"  
  
Severus didn't relax, he thought of what his student just said to him, she saw them together…  
  
Severus sighed, and said: "Can't we go to my bedroom? Or to yours? I mean, if a student comes through the door, and…." There was a sudden knock on the door, Severus said: "See, that's what I mean, who is there?"  
  
"It's me, Filch."  
  
Severus looked up to face Albus and said: "See?" Albus walked away, to the classroom and entered it. Severus opened the door, and Filch said: "I heard you talk with the Headmaster, weren't you?"  
  
Severus looked with a very, very angry look straight in Filch's eyes. This frightened Filch a little bit, but he didn't look away.  
  
"What makes you think that, Argus? Are you spying? Is it forbidden to talk to the Headmaster? I don't think so. Well, and if this is the only reason you're walking into my office, you're quite stupid. Now, please leave my office, I've got work to do."  
  
Severus sat down behind his desk and looked down. He heard Filch's footsteps, and growled at Filch, without looking up: "One more thing, Argus; take that stinky, bloody cat away with you. Thanks…"  
  
Filch looked surprised and said: "How do you knew that Mrs…-- " But that's all he could say, because Severus cut him off, he spat at Filch:  
  
"Because otherwise you didn't know I was here with Albus. Now, leave!" Filch called Mrs Norris and walked away out of Snape's office. Albus came back in, and said: "That was a close encounter with our destiny, wasn't it Severus?"  
  
"Yes, yes, it was… Albus, please, sit down, I've got to tell you something … important." Albus smiled at Severus and said: "What, are you pregnant? I didn't know that was possible …"  
  
Severus didn't laugh, he said: "Albus, one of my students came to me today, to give me a essay she wrote. She said she was looking for me whole day, and she –"  
  
Severus swallowed, "and she saw us in the Hospital wing …" What followed was a ringing silence, then Albus said:  
  
"She did? Well, in that case we must be careful, especially after Mrs Norris and Filch were in you office. How did you know Mrs Norris was here?"  
  
Severus sighed, then he said very grimly: "I felt her presence. I know it sounds weird, but I could feel it. I … I don't know how, maybe I'm some kind of telepathic, I don't know, maybe we should ask Sybille … on the other hand, don't. And I dare say it's a matter of days before the school knows more of this affair … Oh Albus, I feel so terrible about it …"  
  
Albus laid his arms around Severus and said: "It's alright Severus, it's alright. Maybe it's better so. I don't think the parents of some students would allow their children to a school with a Headmaster who's gay and a Potions master who's the Headmaster's boyfriend. And especially not when the Potions master is a formal Death Eater. And this kiss is going to be our last kiss forever …"  
  
Albus bent over to Severus to kiss him, they didn't notice the door flung open and Remus Lupin appeared in the gap of the door. He didn't talk, he just watched. Then Severus noticed Remus, he snarled: "You! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to talk with the Headmaster, Filch said I could find him here, because he wasn't in his own office. And Filch was right. He is smart sometimes, do you know that, Severus?"  
  
Severus threw a killing look at Remus, then he said: "I never liked you at all, werewolf, but now I really hate you …"  
  
Albus let go Severus, and turned to Remus, and said: "Please Remus, go to my office and wait there, I'll come in a minute."  
  
Remus nodded, and with a final look on Severus, he turned and walked out of the office.  
  
Albus looked at Severus, and said: "I think Argus and I need to talk. I don't like his behaviour at all lately…"  
  
Severus looked grimly at Albus, "I never liked him, trying to flatter me with his 'charms', eeew!"  
  
"You're right. Well, I've got to go to my office, Lupin is waiting for me there right now."  
  
* * *  
  
Severus was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought of what happened last few days, that didn't make him feel very well. He loved Albus, but now Lupin knows it too. He thought: I discovered that Remus was a werewolf thanks to Sirius, now I want to know why Argus sent him to me to discover I had an affair with Albus … I hope Albus can trust to Lupin that he doesn't tell anybody about it. I didn't tell anybody about his monthly problems too… Alright, I know this was some kind of revenge, maybe Sirius is behind this one too. Who'll know? Severus' thought were disturbed by someone entering his bedroom.  
  
He thought how it would be possible, but saw it was Albus. "It's going to be alright. I've asked Remus not to tell anyone, and…"  
  
"What if he does?"  
  
Albus sighed. "I was just going to say that, if Remus tells anybody about us, I'll sack him. Agree?"  
  
Severus smiled faintly, "Of course I agree!" Severus stood up from his bed, and said: "I'm sorry Albus, but I've got lessons to prepare. And remember: I still love you…"  
  
Severus strode out of his bedroom and entered his office, sat down behind his desk, feeling good again. Albus followed Severus into his office, then he said: "Preparing a lesson at this time of the day? You'd better come to the Great Hall for dinner!"  
  
Severus looked up to Albus then he finally said: "You're right. I'll come in a minute." Albus left, shortly after him, Severus himself left his office and went to the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus was in the Great Hall, when everybody had left it, even Albus and the ghosts, when suddenly a tall, thin person entered. Severus saw the person enter and walk straight to him, Severus jumped. He stood up, and felt a pain in his left arm, he suddenly knew what that meant. He saw the flickering of red eyes under the hood of the person in front of him. He knew it could only be one person … -Voldemort. His heart stood suddenly still, he felt a ice cold stream over his back, he swallowed …  
  
"So Severus, you get scared when you see your old master, I see? Why?"  
  
"I … euh … well … I don't understand … I don't know what you're talking about!" Spluttered Severus afraid, his mind working very fast to make up something to get away.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about that you went away from me, just like Wormtail. The only difference between you and him is that he returned to me. But I've followed you all the time at Hogwarts …" Sneered Voldemort to Severus.  
  
Severus swallowed, all his blood left his face, which made him even paler than usual. "Master I … I … you followed me? But I … why? I mean, what did I do wrong so that you had to follow every of my movements?" Voldemort's face burst slowly into a very unpleasant smile.  
  
"Do I have to tell you why I do things? I saw you are in love with one of my enemies, Albus Dumbledore …"  
  
Voldemort and Severus both didn't see that someone entered the Great Hall, it was Remus. They both didn't notice Remus stood there all along the conversation.  
  
"I think it would be better to put an end to your life right now," said Voldemort with a nasty grin on his face and his wand in his hand. They still hadn't noticed Remus, who had his wand out too.  
  
"No, please, for once in your miserable life, be merciful, master!!!" Voldemort looked straight at Severus.  
  
"I will be merciful, I almost always am merciful. I won't let you suffer! The only time I wasn't merciful was when I let that Potter-boy live, twice … But that will be taken care of very soon!!!" he laughed menacingly. He aimed his wand, and pointed it between Severus' eyes.  
  
"Prepare to die, lowlife!!!" Severus woke up, and began to tap-dance. Voldemort didn't know what was happening to him. And if the air wasn't as tense as it was at that moment, Remus would have burst into a laughter, then Severus started to sing.  
  
"Oh, wise master, my master, if you weren't as stupid as you look like now, I would have fallen in love with you! Oh Voldie, I'm sure I'm better the you!!! Oh Voldie, Oh Voldie, you're such a dunderhead!!! Oh my stupid master, you can't kill me, oh my stupid master, you can't kill me! Because I'm in love with you're worst enemy! Oh stupid guy, walk away and die! I'm so much better than you!!!" Voldemort stared at Severus for a moment, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort, then Voldemort said weakly:  
  
"So you think you're better than me? Well, well, well, prove it!!!" But before both of them could open their mouth to say the spell, they heard from the corner a man's voice scream.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort was hit by a blinding stream of green light. Severus' jaw dropped, he turned in the direction where the voice came from and saw Remus standing there.  
  
* * *  
  
"You? But, I thought you …you … " Remus smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I waited so long … I hope you don't mind?" Severus' jaw dropped again, but this time he wasn't able to speak. Then Albus entered.  
  
"What is going … " But he fell silent when he saw Voldemort's dead body, he looked at Severus, who still held his wand in front of him and was stunned, then he looked at Remus, who spoke first.  
  
"Yes, I killed Voldemort. This was my chance, and he was about to kill Severus." Albus was surprised about what Remus said.  
  
"You … you … amazing what you did! I'd never expected you could do that … you killed someone who was the most-feared and most-powerful evil wizard of our time, even more powerful than Grindelwald. And you just killed him like he killed many wizards and witches. How …" But Remus cut him off.  
  
"My thought that he killed my best friends and another friend of mine was sent to Azkaban for 12 years made me strong enough to just kill him."  
  
"I think the Minister of Magic won't send you to Azkaban for this murder. This is really, really amazing!" Albus replied, then he walked to Severus, who was still stunned. He laid his hand on Severus' shoulder, and said: "Do you realise Remus saved your life a few moments ago?"  
  
Severus nodded, of course he realised. He was grateful to Remus that he killed Voldemort. He looked up at Remus.  
  
"Remus, how can I thank you? I'd never expected you would save my life once, if I was the Minister of Magic, I would have given him an Order of Merlin, First Class!"  
  
* * *  
  
And Remus got an Order of Merlin indeed, so did Severus, because Remus told the Minister what he had said to Voldemort. Remus and Severus were getting as well-known as Harry Potter very soon.  
  
The end. 


End file.
